


Locked Game 胜局在握（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一次，Finch和Reese救助的新号码是一个年轻人，他的父亲因为赌博债台高筑，餐厅即将被债权人没收。他们的号码走投无路，提出靠台球一决胜负。很不幸，他的对手不以公平竞技闻名。</p><p>设定发生在S4E14后不久。</p><p>Harold忽略对方喘着粗气的抗议。“我敢说你一定知道，关于球的术语数不胜数。”John勉强忍住一声呻吟。Harold抬起头来，表情纯良无辜。“你刚刚说，你对怎么玩球很有兴趣，是吧？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160163) by [KRyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn). 



> *FR+互攻暗示  
> *不虐，只甜  
> *Finch帅到爆  
> *共两章。第一章完整案件向。第二章肉向，FR，有互攻暗示  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Locked Game 胜局在握

作者：KRyn  
___________

第一章：

*****************************  
Locked Game：在台球中，指由于技术水平差距悬殊而导致基本没有落败可能的比赛。比如，This game is a lock for him.这场比赛他胜券在握。  
*****************************

Reese把车平稳地停在路边，嘴里喃喃地咒骂着刚刚挡在他前面的卡车。为了等它通过，他们的新号码把他甩下了好几分钟。

他敲敲耳机，眼睛观察着他的猎物闪身进入的那间酒吧。“希望你在Walsh的地盘里也有监视器，Finch。Tobin已经抢在我前面进去了。”

耳机那头，Harold沮丧地叹了一口气。“很不幸，Mr. Walsh在他的酒吧里安装的监控系统并没有和外部供应商联网。要取得访问权限，我必须置身酒吧附近300英尺内。目前，我只能访问部分外部摄像头。”

透过挡风玻璃，John打量着最近的闭路摄像头；那是在一个街区之外的十字路口。“看来我得亲自进去看看酒吧的装潢了。”

“我想这意味着，你刚刚没能说服Mr. Tobin放弃为了他父亲的赌债而去和Mr. Walsh对抗？”

Reese动作轻盈地下车，回手关上门。车门发出安静的咔哒声。“我刚刚设法说服他交出了他新买的45毫米口径手枪。不过他不怎么中意你提出的融资方案。”

“放在一年前，我会买进债务，安排隐名合伙人加入，直到债务清偿。但是你也知道，我们的财务状况今非昔比。我们能提出的方案已经是目前最好的方案。想给五十万美元债务找到偿债款项，这可不是容易的事。何况，这名债务人不是在把自己喝到烂醉如泥，就是在把有限进项当作赌注往外输。”

John表情严肃地大步朝街对面走去，脑子里过着号码的基本情况。Jeremy Tobin，23岁，聪明，懂事，还差几个月就能拿到商科硕士，学习用功，在台球方面天赋过人。

Tobin的父亲最初也是个明白事理的聪明人，三十多快四十的时候在纽约市人口稠密的东区开了一家私营餐厅，引人瞩目的特点是候餐区摆着台球桌。四年以前，他的妻子死于车祸，这桩飞来横祸把他击垮了。几乎和Reese洗心革面把酒倒进下水道同时，他开始把酒精往胃里灌。由Tobin安排和付款，他多次进出戒酒中心，但从未成功戒掉酒瘾。酗酒导致嗜赌，和现在高筑的债台。

Reese跟踪Jeremy Tobin两天了。他观察着这个年轻人逃课，一场接一场地打台球，用赢来的钱买进他父亲签下的赌债支票。他取得的成功足够让人侧目，但是，当最后一张总额为50万美元的支票被别人买走时，Tobin面临着厄运。债务的当前持有人对延期付款不感兴趣。他想要现款，或者是Tobin父亲经营的餐厅。

当John发现他们走投无路的号码从黑市上买进枪支的时候，他们出手干预了。Reese把号码劫到安全屋，摁在沙发上。Reese很快发现，Tobin不但头脑聪明，而且能言善辩。Tobin坚定不移傲气满满地发誓要亲自解决自家面临的困难。他的表态赢得了Reese的敬意。可能正因为这样，Reese放松了警惕，让年轻人从他手下溜走，一头扎进不可知的危险中。

"这孩子特能惹麻烦，不过我喜欢他，Finch。" Reese拾阶而上，走向酒吧的正门。"我们得想个什么法子，让他和他爸爸从这些破事里脱身。"

"如果我们打交道的对象不是Cavan Walsh，我会更加乐观。Mr. Walsh从来不是靠循规蹈矩赢得他的名声，或者，财富。他把自己打扮得像一名‘君子’；但就我目前所知，‘骗子’可能更符合他本人。他的人脉三教九流无所不包，而且自大傲慢。你知道他酒吧的名字吗？Fein Me Seo——这是盖尔语，意思是‘归我所有’。"（*Cavan，爱尔兰的一个郡及其首府；Walsh，常见的爱尔兰姓氏。*盖尔语，在苏格兰爱尔兰部分地区使用的语言。）

"听上去，得来个人给他上上课啊。"

"John——"

"别这么忧心忡忡的，Finch。你知道的，我行事一直很小心。" Reese一面轻声说着，一面推开大门。

"你对'小心'的定义和我大相径庭，Mr. Reese。"

John不再回话。他把注意力放在他刚刚进入的光线昏暗的酒吧。从入口看过去，这是一个狭长的房间，陈设相当中规中矩。巨大的木头吧台配有铜质脚踏，靠着左边一直延伸到底。吧台后的镜面架子上摆放着各式各样大小各异的玻璃器皿和几十瓶烈酒。没有常见的高脚酒吧凳，但是剩下的空间满满当当地塞着沉重的木头桌椅，只留下一条狭窄的通道给服务生通行。

房间另一端有一扇双开门，一个五大三粗的男子无精打采地坐在门口椅子上。除了一名酒保和这堵人形肌肉墙之外，此地冷冷清清。

John用漫不经心的姿态走到吧台边，身体前倾地靠上去。这个姿势让他得以查看吧台内是否藏匿有武器。就他视线所及，并没有。不过话说回来，武器也不太可能放在他看得见的地方。”长夜漫漫，嗯？” 他轻快地问。

酒保耸肩，用一块脏得跟擦过地一样的抹布抹着Reese面前的吧台。 “喝点什么？”男子怒冲冲地说，没有看Reese的眼睛。

“我找朋友，几分钟之前进来的那个。”

酒保一把扔下抹布。但是John抢先出手，擒住他的手腕，用力一拧。男子口中爆出的粗鲁言语还没说完，Reese已经用从他手里夺过来的狗牙边小刀夺地把他的袖子钉在了木头台面上，而Reese的西格绍尔枪膛直指后门的看守。（西格绍尔，Sig-Sauer。由瑞士工业公司（SIG）研发，德国绍尔公司（Sauer）生产。由于携行使用方便，安全可靠，首发射击快捷，射击精度高，坚固耐用，为世界许多国家的军队特别是警察、执法、治安和特种部队所采用并受到普遍的好评。图见末尾。）

“我不是来挑事的，小朋友们。”Reese沉声说。“我说了，我只是来找个朋友。”

“去你妈的，” 酒保低吼。 “老子要——”

房间末端的双开门打开了，一句严厉的"Sean！"截断了酒保的恐吓。Reese见过Walsh的照片，但是照片不足以反映这个正在大步走来的男人所构成的威胁。

三百多斤的体重，两米上下的身高，这个大块头爱尔兰人比把守后门的壮汉高出一截。至于跟在他身后的Tobin，他看上去几乎像个小学生。

Walsh停在离Reese一臂远的地方，看上去对指向他的枪口满不在乎。”你有事找我？” Walsh问。

John冲Jeremy点点头。 “找他。”他迅速瞥了Sean——那个酒保——一眼，确保他不准备冒冒失失地让局面升级。Reese放下枪，插回到腰间的枪套里。“现在的小孩子啊，惹起麻烦来没个完。”

Tobin瞪了John一眼。这眼神，若是Finch看见了大概会赞叹他勇气可嘉。Walsh大声笑了，声音低沉响亮，假使酒吧里有椽子，大概椽子也会跟着抖三抖。Reese露出一个鲨鱼般的锋利微笑，抓紧机会打量对手。

正如Harold的评论，Walsh打扮得像名尔雅君子。就一名大个子而言，他的西装穿得很合体。也许是定制的，肯定量身改过，但有些太花哨了，甚至廉价，如果和Finch在不得不降尊纡贵适应他眼下穷酸教授身份之前穿的三件套相比。

Walsh短短的卷发已经掺了大量银丝，但还有很多头发保有红色，足够让人借此追溯他的爱尔兰出身。Reese推断对方年纪在七十上下，身上大概四成是肌肉，另外六成是赘肉，红润的脸色可能是因为高血压。对方翡翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着犀利狡猾，毫无温情可言。

这不是一个能让人信任的人。如果你手上有他觊觎的东西，他会冲着你的背后开黑枪。

Walsh用树干般的粗壮手臂搂住Tobin的肩膀，假模假样地装出友善的样子。“那这里就没你什么事了。”大个子男人说起话来几乎不带爱尔兰腔。但Reese相信，如果他觉得爱尔兰口音对他有利，他会摆出更重的口音。 “小Jeremy和我刚刚达成了一项协议。”

“合法还是非法？” John问。

Walsh再次大笑。“朋友之间的怡情小赌而已。”

Reese咬牙。不管赌注是什么，条件都不太可能对他们的号码有利。

Tobin肩膀一晃，甩开Walsh的手臂，转身看着Walsh。”这么说，你是同意了？”

“嗯。五局三胜，赢的人拿走餐厅。开放式赛事。明天晚上，十点钟整，此地开赛。” Walsh冲John的方向扬扬头。 “要带监护人的话随意。”（开放式赛事，open game）

留意到Tobin握拳，Reese赶在对方挥拳之前一把抓住了他。在大个子爱尔兰人的哈哈大笑声中，Reese拽着年轻人离开酒吧，横穿马路，走回他的车旁边。Tobin从他手下挣脱，但是被Reese一把推得贴在了轿车的右侧。

“我们讲定了。你阻拦不了。” Tobin吼道。

“讲定了什么？”

“他接受我的挑战了。”

耳机另一端传来Harold轻声的“哦天哪”，还有噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音。

“你把你的未来押在一次台球较量上？” Reese简直不敢相信。

“如果我赢了，他签字把赌债支票转让给我，我爸爸的餐厅就保住了。” 在Reese的注视下，Tobin突然泄了气。 “我没有别的办法。”年轻人低声说。“要是我爸爸失去了餐厅，我也会失去他——他会自杀的。”

“他说的大概不假，Mr. Reese。” Harold的声音很平静，带着无可奈何。

“是吧。” Reese后退一步，打量着他们的号码。“你能赢？”

“我看过Walsh打球。” Tobin回答。 “他打得不错。甚至不止不错。” 他深吸一口气，镇定心神。等Tobin再次开口的时候，他的声音已经不再颤抖了，充满坚定。 “但是我比他更加需要赢。所以，我占优势。”

Reese希望如此，因为除此以外，他们也没什么别的可指望了。他轻轻推着Tobin，让他坐到车里。“让我送你回家。”

“我看看能不能挖到Mr. Walsh的更多信息。” Harold喃喃地说。“也许，他衣柜里的骷髅能给我们指点几条别的路。”

“找点有用的信息出来，Harold。” John绕到司机的方向，轻声说，“我不想看到这孩子输。”

**********************

Reese从微波炉里端出来一碗汤放在餐桌上。送号码回家后，他没有去地铁站大本营，而是回了Detective Riley的公寓。过去四十八小时，睡眠一直是他不可多得的奢侈品，而现在他需要把自己的状态调整到巅峰，为了明晚。他跌坐在椅子上，心不在焉地拿勺子搅动热气腾腾的汤。

“我可看不出来证实Walsh是个老千和骗子对我们有什么好处啊，Finch。”他对着耳边传来的声音抱怨。

“好处是，我们可以相应地安排我们的应对策略。我们绝对不能够小觑他。Mr. Walsh长线诈骗和短线诈骗的历史都是源远流长。但他很狡猾，从来没有被起诉。他从事过珠宝诈骗、敲诈勒索还有好几个庞氏骗局，这才发家。”（珠宝诈骗，盛行于泰国的骗局，多人做笼子，以“在泰国免税店低价买入的珍贵珠宝回国后出售可以赚入三到四倍”为诱饵，诱骗外国游客高价买下不值钱的石头。）

“所以他才有财力买下Tobin父亲的赌债。”

“没错。单纯从商业角度来看，这是项明智的投资。纽约市计划改造Tobin家餐厅所在的街区。这一计划一旦付诸实施，餐厅的价值很可能飙升。如果Mr. Walsh赢得比赛，取得餐厅的所有权，他的五十万美元‘头期款’将给他带来四倍回报。”

“Jeremy没有合法途径扳倒Walsh了？”

“有，但是很难不给他的父亲带来进一步的打击。”

“上过Walsh当的人里有没有谁可能想在比赛之前小小地帮我们一把？如果我们能设法让Walsh出局……”

“很遗憾，我找不到任何愿意以这种方式施以援手的人。所有人都羞于承认自己中了Mr. Walsh的圈套。看起来，Mr. Walsh挑选行骗对象时很是精心。不过，被他骗过的人数不胜数。”

John冲着汤皱眉。 “看来果真是傻逼年年有。”（There's a sucker born every minute.出处已没有确凿的考证了，有说是美国马戏大师P. T. Barnum说的，也有说是Barnum的对手David Hannum说的。）

“‘骗人者，恒有可骗之人。’’’（…he who seeks to deceive will always find someone who will allow himself to be deceived.语出马基雅维利《君主论》；马基雅维利是著名的唯利主义者，所以下文Reese作调侃。）

Reese露齿微笑。 “你都开始引用马基雅维利的话了，Finch，我是不是应该担心哪？”

“你都知道这是马基雅维利的话了，我应不应该担心呢，Mr. Reese？骗术显然是Mr. Walsh所长。不过说来奇怪，在他各种人生领域里，台球倒是他施展骗术最少的一个。正如Mr. Tobin所说，从各方面来看，Mr. Walsh都不失为一名技术高超的球手。"

“这么说，他不需要作弊。”

“不需要。他正大光明地赢过好几场高水准比赛。但是他气量狭窄，胜利后夸夸其谈，趾高气昂，不得人心，所以不常受邀参加比赛。"

“你说的话再加上一个‘欺凌弱小’，就活脱脱是我刚刚遇到的那个男人了。"

“你就是这样给他定位的吗，John? ”Harold好奇地问。 “一个欺凌弱小的人？"

Reese思忖了一下。 “他是个大块头，Finch。山一样的块头。就我的经验，像他这种体型的人，他们要么从小到大都无比清楚自己的个头有多吓人，然后想方设法淡化这种印象，要么就顺势利用自己个头带来的威吓力。Walsh属于后者，他喜欢被人看成大个头然后吆三喝四发号施令。”

”有意思的看法。欺凌弱小的人往往需要帮凶簇拥在身边，这样他们才不必弄脏自己的手。但这样就需要维持力量的平衡。他们绝不能在帮凶的面前示弱服输。对他们而言，尊重是至关重要的因素，哪怕是建立在畏惧基础上的尊重。一旦声誉受损，或者在一个能力或技巧没那么强大的对手手下败北，欺凌弱小的人都会突然觉得自己孤立无援。为了避免上述可能，如果某种情形的结果可能不妙，他们通常会设法对这种情形加以回避。”

“Walsh很有自信，相信他自己会赢，Finch。我看他不会半途退出。”

“考虑到赌注之高，你的话无疑是正确的。而且，他不会全盘依靠运气……也不会全盘依靠技巧。换言之，我们能肯定，他一定会以某种方式对比赛动手脚。”

“比赛在他的地盘上。他占地利。"

“对我们更有利的应该是中立的赛场，以及，事先商定的比赛规则。”

“什么叫做开放式赛事？”

“正如其字面意义。怎样都可以，除了不能换赛制，比如中途从九球改八球。每一名球手都可以指明要求对方进哪个球，甚至可以指定主球或者目标球必须和库边相撞击的次数。”

“这么听起来，两边都不占特别优势。"

“没错，但是在这种情况下，不可知的变量更多……”Reese变得紧张。每当Harold的声音像这样逐渐低下去，通常后面都跟有一句“啊哈”，继之以某个让John血压飙高的行为。

“Finch？”

“我只是突然有了个想法。还有待进一步考证。”

“Harold。”

Finch要么没注意到John声音里暗示的威胁意味，要么根本就是故意不去搭理。

“我们需要查明比赛可能被做手脚的地方。”他的搭档若无其事地往下说。 “但它们不会一目了然。”

John放弃地叹了一口气，扔下手里的勺子，把汤推到一边。Harold回避问题的本事让他的胃口化为乌有。

“我怀疑Walsh不会给我们赛前检查的机会。"

“但你确是受邀到场的嘉宾，虽然邀请发出时并不是太友善。通过你的手机，我可以访问他的安保系统，他安装的任何监控我都将能看到。如果你和Mr. Tobin稍微提前一点到，你可以在房间里转转。如果你有机会，拿一颗球在桌上滚一滚，看看球的路径。如果台球或者桌子当中任一项被动过手脚，你都可以通过球的行进方式看出来。"

“你的话里太多‘如果’了，Finch。还有，关于台球，你到底是怎么懂这么多的？又一桩你年轻时旁门左道的爱好？”

“台球归根结底无非是数学和物理学而已，Mr. Reese。对于这些学科在现实生活里的应用，我还是略知一二的。” Harold的嗓音柔和下来。 “基于你对Mr. Tobin过去两天里比赛的描述，以及我就Mr. Walsh既往表现的调查，从技术层面上看，这两位似乎势均力敌。Jeremy确实有获胜的机会。”

“我反正是不乐意看到Walsh这种小人胜出。”

“他这个人非常地……品味低劣。”

虽然他们是在讨论正事，但是Reese还是忍不住微笑，因为Harold的敏锐观察。

“你应该把汤喝了去睡觉，John。”

Reese的微笑扩大了。他端起碗，三口两口把微温食物灌下一半。 “如果你在我身边，我会睡得更安稳。”他轻声说。

“我也一样。”

他搭档声音里的亲昵和眷恋让John全身都暖暖的。他站起来，把碗拿到水槽，倒掉剩下的汤，碗冲洗干净，放好。“回家吧，Harold。”

“我和Bear马上就走。”

背景声里传来马里努阿犬的叫声，表明它批准这个计划。Reese摇摇头，很清楚所谓的“马上”可能是一个小时，也可能是三个小时。“晚安，Harold。”

“好梦，John。”

他朝卧室走去，耳朵边伴随着Harold在键盘上施展魔法的熨帖声音。

**************

Reese倚着一张高桌站着，手指懒懒地敲打着他握在手里却没打算喝的啤酒瓶。Tobin正在瞄准，准备打出第一杆；他在掷硬币的时候赢了，拿到了首局的开球权。尽管年轻人的紧张情绪显而易见，但是开球开得相当漂亮，台球四下散开，从库边上反弹回来，白蓝相间的10号球掉到袋里。

Tobin围着球桌走动，准备打下一杆。与此同时，John的视线扫视着酒吧的内间，在心里标记Walsh和他的打手们的位置。Walsh穿着三件套西装，还配了方巾，站在离比赛球桌一米左右的地方，双手环抱着球杆，像握着君王的权杖。五个魁梧男子包抄着球桌的外围，第六个把守着通往酒吧外间的门。

Jeremy打出第二杆，轻松地打进了橘色条纹的13号球。到现在为止，看不出作弊的迹象。 

Harold让Reese检查比赛球桌的方案没能奏效，因为Walsh的四名手下守着球桌。Reese装作漫不经心的样子在他们身边转悠的时候，他们向Reese投以警惕的眼神。Reese的身高不输给他们中任何一个，但是他们全都在体重方面占压倒性优势。他们身上的气味儿闻着像码头工，其中两个人明目张胆地佩着武器，其他人薄外套两臂下方的熟悉隆起形状显示着还有更多隐藏着的火器。

打出第三杆后，虽然紫色条纹的12号球顺利入袋，但Tobin的双唇紧抿，表情严肃。显示事情不对劲的是他的第四杆。酒红条纹的15号球砰地入袋，但是主球却在中袋的洞口附近徘徊，最终，看起来已经静止不动的主球朝外滚去，落入球洞里。Reese惊讶地眨眼。

他耳边立刻传来Harold小心谨慎的声音。“Mr. Reese……”

John嗯了一声作为回应。他仔细地研读着Walsh的反应。Walsh俯身瞄准，准备击出第一杆，脸上表情滴水不漏。爱尔兰人逐一打进了所有纯色球，其间展示出的技巧就连一直密切观察以期抓住他任何马脚的Reese都为之惊叹。Finch没再开口，直到8号球晃晃悠悠着入袋，标志着Walsh取得第一局的胜利。

“台球桌被人动过手脚，有百分之一到百分之二的外倾角度。”

Tobin走到Reese身边，抓起一条毛巾擦拭脸上的汗水。Reese轻声转告Harold的发现。Jeremy的表情马上从忧虑变成坚毅。

第二局由Walsh开球，他前四杆打进了四个条纹球，但是第五杆失手了，击球权转到Tobin手里。年轻人一杆清台，先将所有纯色球打进，将黑色8号球也打入袋中，赢回一局。

“干得漂亮。” Finch也在观赛。 “他成功对倾斜角度作出了补偿。”

第三局也由Tobin拿下，但是Walsh扳回一城，赢下第四局。不管是谁再下一城就能胜出。占优势的是Walsh，因为他有开球权。

“我相信大家需要短暂地中场休息。” Walsh宣布。 “谁给这孩子拿点喝的？

Tobin应对压力的表现可圈可点。对于Walsh的提议，他回应道：“清水就可以了。”他朝Reese走去，顺便向Reese示以一笑。

Walsh的一名手下用玻璃杯端着一杯加冰的清澈液体走过来。Reese还没来得及干预，Jeremy已经伸手去接了。诡计的施展不过是瞬息间事：暴徒用粗壮有力的手抓住Tobin的手，捏爆玻璃杯，用力收紧，尖锐的碎片刺进年轻人的手掌。

John一把将Walsh的手下掀翻在地。

“哎哟喂，这是怎么了？ ”

爱尔兰人的大喊大叫从房间的另一端传来，声音里的惊奇听起来货真价实；Reese很可能已经被他骗过去了，如果他对Walsh没那么知根知底的话。Reese转身看着Tobin。后者不知所措地呆呆站着，嘴巴惊骇地半张，鲜血在他击球的那只手的手掌心上汇成了一滩。

John冷哼一声，抓起桌子上的毛巾，用它紧紧裹住年轻人受伤的手。Jeremy抬起慌乱的视线，和Reese四目相对。Tobin是没办法继续比赛了。

“看看，真是不幸啊。”

Reese转身直面悠闲走来的Walsh，本能地去够腰间的手枪。但是Reese的动作顿在半中央，因为五把武器直直地指着他。John垂下手。

“确实不幸。” 他用讽刺的口吻回敬道。

“哎。” Walsh朝罪魁祸首点点头。 “Jamie这个人永远学不会轻手轻脚。” 他得意洋洋的视线落在Tobin身上。 “你还能继续打吗？”他话里的关切虚伪不堪。

Tobin的手指无力地动了一下。鲜血已经从毛巾后渗了出来。

Walsh说：“我看是不行了。这么着，没什么别的办法了，只能算你最后一局弃权。”

“请恕我不敢苟同。”

Reese猛地抬头。

Finch站在门外，与把守门口的那个体型巨大的码头工人比，他的身板看上去小得可怜。他体体面面地戴着眼镜穿着他的教授三件套，双手规规矩矩地交叠着握住身前的手杖头，看起来不仅跟环境格格不入，而且像一只跳蚤一样不具杀伤力。

尽管如此，Walsh的手下仍齐刷刷地把手中武器对准了Finch。

John的手指痒痒的，很想拔出他的西格绍尔。但是他没有动，因为他的任何一个动作都有可能让某个人因为紧张而扣下扳机。

“私人派对，非请莫入。”Walsh的打手之一朝Finch低声咆哮。

“我知道。” Harold不慌不忙。 “我认识Mr. Tobin。”

Walsh转头看向Tobin。 “真的吗，小子？”

年轻人紧紧攥着手上缠着的染血毛巾，飞快地看了Reese一眼。Reese不清楚Harold何以挑选这个时机现身，但是，Finch几乎从不在没有计划的情况下率然行事。他朝Tobin轻轻点了下头。

“是的，我们认识。” Tobin确认。

Finch的视线睃了离他最近的武器一眼，然后意味深长地盯着Walsh。

“放下枪，小伙子们。”大个子爱尔兰人命令道。

Harold穿过房间，手杖在木地板上戳出咚咚的钝响，他的瘸腿是最近这段时间以来John看到的最严重的一次。Finch在离他们一米开外的地方站住，淡蓝色的眼睛扫过Reese和托宾，然后迎上大个子爱尔兰人的视线。

“如果你是来看热闹呢，教授，” Walsh嘲弄地称呼Finch，“你来晚了一步，这小子上不了场了，只能弃权。”

“我本以为，你们约定的是一场 ‘开放式’ 赛事。” Finch反驳。

Walsh眯起眼睛。 “嗯，那又如何？”

Harold微微地将重心更多地转移到他的手杖上。 “我相信你也会同意，Mr. Tobin的小小事故不应该妨碍赛事的正常开展。如果有人质疑……你取胜的正当性，那岂非不美。”

Reese注意到Walsh先僵了一下，然后才挺胸抬头。他的红润脸色变得有点泛紫。比赛是一场危险的比赛，对手是一个莫测的对手，但是Finch用礼貌措辞妆点的挑衅显然已经命中目标。

“如果Mr. Tobin同意，或者我们可以找人代替他上场。” Harold 提议。

John冷不丁发现，他本人成为一道道目光的审视焦点。既然Reese全程陪着Tobin，那么自然而然可以推导出，那个半道杀出的程咬金将是他。Jeremy转头看向Reese，眼睛里疑惑和希望两相交战。John真不愿抹杀年轻人眼里的希望，但是，虽然他打过的台球足够让他在普通的酒吧挑战中取胜，他很清楚，他无法同Walsh这种高手抗衡。Reese开始摇头。这时，Finch又一次出人意料地上前一步。

“鄙人很乐意自告奋勇。”

Walsh的手下爆发出此起彼伏的嗤笑和明目张胆的嘲弄。

“上啊，老大。” 其中一个人大喊。 “这家伙肯定是个大力士。”（大力士，banger，指没有技巧只知蛮力的台球新手。）

这个词听起来不像是好话。John看着Finch，然而他的搭档礼貌冷静的表情毫无变化。Harold耐心地等着，眼睛紧盯Walsh。

跟Finch一样，大个子爱尔兰人的表情难以捉摸，只有那双绿眼睛从房间里扫视而过时的波动和眉头的微皱泄露了他心中所思所想的一点点蛛丝马迹。Walsh冷厉的目光落在Finch身上。Reese不自觉屏住呼吸，希望他的搭档对这个男人作出的解读准确无误。

Walsh的身体语言突然来了个一百八十度大转弯：紧张消失于无形。他耸耸宽阔的肩膀，发出刺耳的大笑，大声说：“成啊。”他看着Tobin。“你知道是怎么回事儿吧，小子。你同不同意？”

年轻人仔细端详着Finch好一会儿，表情明显很绝望。更明显的是，他完全不相信他的救星会是Finch。

Reese脑子转得飞快。他的搭档并非一目了然的人，而且，他不为人所见的那部分往往出人意表。毕竟，这个男人昨天才对马基雅利信手拈来。当Tobin犹犹豫豫地看向他的时候，Reese点头。

年轻人的肩膀垮下去，垂头看着自己受伤的手。“是的，”他终于低声说，“我同意。”

Walsh击掌，然后朝着他们之前使用的台球桌挥手。“上一局这小子输了，这一场由我开球。所以，你有的是时间挑你想用的球杆。”爱尔兰人朝自己的一名手下示意。 “摆球。”

“稍等片刻，” Harold插话。 “我相信我拥有选择球桌的权力。”

Walsh手下兴高采烈的交谈和兴致勃勃的掏钱打赌同时戛然而止。

爱尔兰人凶恶地眯起眼睛。Reese随之紧张起来。大个子男人的视线迅速转向自己手下投来的直勾勾的目光。从他们的表情判断，很明显，他们知道球桌被动过手脚，至少，他们有怀疑。现在，他们在等，等着看他们的老大怎么处理。Walsh的自尊心和膨胀的骄傲占据了主导。他不愿意输掉颜面，所以点头让步。

Harold绕着Walsh和Tobin刚刚使用的台球桌走了一圈，然后转向另一张球台。这张球台更旧一些，桌面上的绿色织物不仅有污痕，而且留下奇奇怪怪的淡色线迹——那是新手的球杆尖端刮出的痕迹。Finch并不在意这些磨损旧痕。他用指关节敲敲台面，然后伸手去拿白色的主球。Finch摆动手腕，球从桌子的这一头滚到那一头。他观察球的行进，就像他平素对着显示器时一样专注。

“这张就好。”他宣布。

伴随着Walsh打手啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，椅子凳子在地上拖动时发出的摩擦声，Harold一瘸一拐地走到一张小鸡尾酒桌边，脱下西装外套，将它搁在桌上。 Reese和Tobin也走到他身边。Reese早就盯准了酒吧的出口；现在，他盘算着他们的新位置，并且在心里设想，如果事情搞砸了，他们该如何脱身。

Reese很想问问他的搭档这唱的是哪一出。但是他们的号码看起来已经够紧张了，所以他仅仅是板着脸看了Finch一眼。Finch做了一个几不可察的鬼脸；这就是他唯一的回应了。接下去，Finch镇定地摘下袖扣，一丝不苟地挽起衬衫袖子。

Jeremy走上前，递上他自己用的球杆。Harold接过来，以与地面水平的角度握住片刻，然后摊开手掂了掂。他把球杆递还给Jeremy。

“平衡感不赖。” Harold赞许道。 “不过，这个时候我想用我自己的球杆。”

John微微挑眉。Finch此来什么都没带，除了—— 

Harold重新拿起刚刚被他倚在椅子边的手杖，走向他选定的球桌。他旋开手杖顶部的球形装饰，将它放在台球桌沿上。他轻巧地振腕，一段抛光的木头从中空的手杖里滑出来。Finch以漫不经心的姿势把两节紧紧拧到一起。

Reese努力压下一个笑容。哦，这可真是个深藏不露的狡猾男人。从定制的球杆看，很显然，他不只是个业余爱好者。房间里响起一片惊奇的低语声。Walsh一言未发，但是他的眼神冷如冰。

Finch无视他引发的一片哗然，拾起桌沿上的手杖头，将它固定在球杆的尾端，轻巧地挥舞了几下球杆，然后将它放在一边，轻轻地吹着刚刚上过巧粉的杆头。

Harold将球杆的后把杵在地上，手指轻轻拢住球杆较高较细的部分，然后看着Walsh。 “我相信由您开球。” 他风度翩翩地说。

爱尔兰人把愤怒的情绪隐藏得很好。他带着故意装出来的无动于衷，大步走到球桌边。摆球的人同时充任裁判，由他拿起定球用的三角框。

Walsh俯下高大的身躯，拉开架势，举止间炫技之意明显。他转头朝Finch怪笑了一下，然后重新瞄准。他的开球一击流畅、用力，主球和三角形尖端上的球撞出咔哒一响，并且把其他的球也击打得四散开来。

但是，这一击没有一个球入袋。

Walsh直起身。周围一片死寂。他努力保持着淡然的表情，但是Reese擅长观人于微：爱尔兰人火很大，这可不是他期待的结果。

Reese恍然大悟，明白为什么Finch会另挑一张桌子，挑一张水平的、没有倾斜角度的桌子。Finch清楚最初那张台球桌存在细微倾斜，他大可以在击球过程中对倾斜角度作出补偿，就像Tobin那样。但Walsh是个自大的人，他习惯了球在之前桌子上的行进方式，没有在开球时对新的击球点作出调整。

不过，这个错误谈不上致命。在Reese来看，桌上没什么便于Finch接手打进的球。Reese看着自己的搭档，而他的搭档冷静地看着裁判。

“你怎么判？” Harold问。

那个男人低头看球，然后又抬头看他的老大，额头上汗珠子直冒。 “只有三个球碰到库边，而且没有球入袋。” 他重重地吞了一口口水。 “开球无效。”（开球必须有一球落袋，或者有四球碰库边，否则视为无效开球。无效开球的情况下，另一方有权选择己方将主球放到开球线后的任意位置（即下文说的“手中球”）继续打，也可以选择要求对方重新开球。）

Walsh的表情在一瞬间变得狂暴，但是他很快恢复了表面的平静和礼貌。“由你选。”他对Finch说。

Finch对着桌上形势端详了一会儿，点点头。“我接着打。手中球。”他平静地对裁判说，然后从桌上捡起白色主球，拿着它朝球桌另一端走去，但Walsh挡在当中一动不动。Finch什么都没做，只是盯着对方，直到对方不情不愿地挪开。站在新的位置上，Harold花了几秒钟，快速地再次扫视了球桌一眼，然后把主球放在离底库边约三十厘米的地方。（手中球，ball-in-hand，又称自由球，活球，在主球落袋、开球无效等犯规情况下，非犯规方可进行按照手中球进行击球。）

Finch已经俯下身了，但是又突然地直起腰，摘下眼镜。Reese皱眉。要知道，摘下近视眼镜的Finch往好里说是视力不佳，往坏里说与睁眼瞎相去不远。Reese没法不纳闷他的搭档又在捣什么鬼——直到Finch从裤子口袋里取出另一副眼镜，灵巧地把它戴上。

新眼镜的镜片更高，较鼻梁架高出两三厘米。眼镜的上部没有任何框架，只有一条窄窄的金属件顺着眼镜下部连接至眼镜腿。Finch推了推眼镜，调整到他满意的位置。“抱歉久等。”他彬彬有礼地说，然后再次摆开击球的架势。

Reese立刻明白了新眼镜的优势。镜片本身的高度加上不寻常的高位置使得佩戴眼镜的人在低头瞄准时仍可以正常通过镜片视物，而不必不停地低头抬头进行调整。Harold接受过脊椎融合手术，脖子活动范围有限，对他来说，这副眼镜再适用不过。（专用眼镜图见文末。）

Walsh一脸抓狂的表情，仿佛下一秒就要把指甲塞进嘴里啃。Reese幸灾乐祸地想，没准儿，他已经咬断好几个指甲了。

“4号球，入角袋。直接进。” Finch镇定地指球定袋。他的球杆杆头朝位于球桌远端左侧的指定球袋摆了摆。

所有人的视线都转向球桌。Reese也不例外。红白条纹的11号球挡在被Finch指定为首个目标的纯色紫球前面十厘米左右。从Reese的角度看，4号球不好打，而且，比它更好打的球有的是。

带着好奇，他看着Finch身体前倾，左手架在球桌表面，食指弯屈，形成供球杆窄端通行的隧道，右手手指轻握球杆前节较重的下半部分。Finch拉开球杆，杆头从贴近主球的位置朝后退出十厘米左右，动作从容，全然看不出他曾经接受过融合的脊椎给他带来任何不适。事实上，他击球的动作平稳精准，主球以令人惊奇的速度飞出，如同离弦之箭直奔靶心。

撞到库边之后，主球立刻斜着反弹回来，动量几乎分毫未减，飞速朝目标球而去。它撞上4号球，发出赏心悦目的“啪”一声。主球朝后滚了一点点，停住了，而紫色球直直地朝着Finch指定的球袋中心滚去。观战者鸦雀无声，只有球入袋和顺着滑道滚动的声音。

John朝Jeremy溜了一眼。后者一脸目瞪口呆，而且逐渐流露出一丝微弱的希冀。

Walsh则是一脸精彩的甜菜红。

Finch不为外界所动。他的目光牢牢地锁在球桌上，与此同时，他绕着球桌走动，寻找下一杆的理想位置。他最后站定的那条边使得Walsh和Walsh的绝大多数手下只能看到他的后背。Finch又一次俯身，左髋贴住球台，球杆拉开架势。他抬眼，目光和Reese的目光在电光火石之间交会。

那双淡蓝色的眼睛里闪烁的是全然的促狭。

John懂了。

Harold机智地“利用”了自身的条件。甚至连Reese都忘了，这个需要工具辅佐行步的、“身有残疾”的、“书呆子气”的教授是一名才华横溢的数学家，同时也是一名成果卓然的工程师。正如Harold所言，台球无非是数学和物理学——这两门学科对Finch来说都如易如反掌，而且，他的实战技能显然足以匹配他的理论知识。

John仍警惕地监视着Walsh和他的打手，但是他放松了紧张的肌肉，舒舒服服地靠着，欣赏这场表演。

“7号球，入边袋，撞击库边一次。” Harold淡定地宣布，瞄准。

接下来，Finch有条不紊地沿着球桌走动，一次接一次地指球定袋，一杆接一杆地击球，只在每进两个球之后稍事休息，给他的球杆杆头重新上巧克粉。

不过几分钟的工夫，台面上就只剩条纹花球和黑色八号球了。一旦Finch打进黑八，这局他就赢了。留给Finch的一击易如反掌：八号球离角袋不足十厘米，而且，主球、黑八和角袋连成一条直线。

“指球，八号球灌球。”正当Finch准备挥出最后一杆的时候，Walsh冷不丁地提出要求。

Harold的动作停住了。站在Reese身边的Jeremy喃喃地咒骂了一声。John疑惑地看着年轻人。

“他必须打出一个灌球，也就是黑八必须从库边上反弹。”Tobin轻声解释。“按那个角度……”他摇摇头。 “主球十之八九会入袋。”

Harold看似完全不担心。他沿着球台移动，择定角度，瞄准的方向是让主球远离黑八而非贴近黑八。他轻轻地点了一下差不多处在他手肘下方的球袋，表明他给黑八选定的归宿。

Jeremy发出了一声轻如耳语的“我的天哪——”。而几乎与此同时，Finch顺畅地挥杆，主球飞速滚向库边，以Reese未曾料到的角度反弹，高速撞击八号球。黑八也朝一个匪夷所思的角度飞快滚动起来。黑八不是撞击了一条库边，而是撞击了三条库边，然后扑通落入Finch指定的球袋。

场面完全失控了。Walsh的手下朝球桌围过来，一半人扯着嗓子大吼，一半人伸手掏枪。John动作快如闪电，他一手把Finch拉到战团之外，一手拔出西格绍尔。

等到安全地把Finch护在身后了，他用空着的那只手从靠着墙的架子上信手抽出一根台球杆，灵活地把球杆上下掉了个个儿，然后用较重的尾端猛击离他最近的持枪打手胸腹。那家伙疼得弯下腰。Reese一膝盖顶在他下巴上，并且顺手一枪射爆了另一个打手的膝盖。

在前两个打手扑通倒地之前。Reese已经像挥舞大棒一样，朝第三名打手的下盘扬起球杆。廉价的球杆啪地折断了，不过他的攻击目标还是朝边上倒去，脑袋撞上了球桌角。他的眼角余光看到Jeremy一酒瓶砸在一个打手头上，后者瘫倒在Finch脚下——要知道倒地的打手比Jeremy高出一个头而且重上至少九十斤呢。

Walsh剩下的两名手下朝Reese猛冲过来，不过Reese有他自己的猎物，而且这只猎物已经触手可及。他大步上前，两步便揪住了Walsh。后者呆呆地站在原地不动——自从Finch最后一杆以来他便没有动过——一脸通红，而且满是难以置信。Reese用球杆折断的地方戳了戳爱尔兰人的咽喉。

“自尊心受伤死不了人，颈动脉上被戳个洞则不然。” 他低沉地威胁道。“叫他们住手。”Walsh没有马上作出反应，John用断掉的球杆用力地朝上顶了顶，直到对方的脖子破皮见血。“马上！”

“行了，” Walsh 嘶嘶地怒吼。 “住手！”

Walsh的手下服从了他的命令——只除开一人。那名打手仍扬起武器，对准羞辱他老大的元凶。

Finch。

Reese只用了一拍心跳的时间便觉察到威胁。但是他离得未免太远，有心无力。

Walsh以与他的个头和体型不相称的敏捷动作挣脱了Reese的控制，转向那名不驯的手下。他在最后一局比赛中仅仅使用过一次的球杆猛地向下砸去。伴随着咔的骨折声和痛苦的哀嚎，打手踉跄后退，手腕折断，手枪落地。

“我说了住手！”

Reese飞快地瞥了Harold一眼，查看他的搭档是否安然无恙。后者用力地朝他点点头。Reese把注意力转回到Walsh身上。爱尔兰人的手下在他身后集结，那些侥幸没有受伤的人正在把他们负伤的同伙从地上搀扶起来。John一手握着断的球杆，一手举着西格绍尔，慢慢后退，直到他和Finch还有Jeremy站在一起。他挡在Finch和Jeremy的前面，而台球桌则隔在他们和Walsh那群人之间，成为两大阵营之间的楚河汉界。

Walsh双手撑在球桌上，瞪着他们三个。“你带了一个伪装成‘羊牯’的台球高手来。“他向着Tobin咆哮。

Finch准备走上前去，但是Jeremy抢先一步。他挺直腰杆走到前面，摆出和爱尔兰人相同的姿势，两相对峙。“要不是你的手下用诡计让我出局的话，我本可以光明正大地打败你。”

John感觉到Harold的手轻轻地触碰着他的手臂，但是他没有转头，仍然全神贯注地看着Walsh。大个子男人维持着他的姿势不变，过了几秒钟才慢慢地直起身。

“是吗，可能吧。” 他的声音轰隆隆的，像是石头在磨盘里滚动。他伸手到西装的内口袋里。Reese紧张起来。但Walsh拿出的是一张折叠的纸和一支笔。他在台球桌上摊平这张纸，以花体字龙飞凤舞地签下他的名字，朝Tobin推过去。“我们两清。债务算是还了。”

年轻人拿起纸的时候双手颤抖。他扫视了一眼，点头。

Walsh的目光先是落在John身上，然后转向 Finch。Reese用力握紧手枪。

“我有些年头没见过这样的比赛了。” Walsh眯起眼睛。 “上次差不多是四十年前的事儿：剑桥市的一间酒吧，一个读大学的毛头小子。”（剑桥市，麻省理工所在地；大家懂的！）

Harold站在Reese身边，保持缄默。

“我那天犯了傻，和他赌球，输掉一大笔钱。看起来我又输了一次。” 他打了个响指，一名手下给他递上球杆。 “如果我们有机会再次交手——”

“不太可能，除非关于Mr. Tobin 的债务你决定改变心意。”

Walsh的目光飘到Reese身上，手指轻抚自己喉咙上被Reese戳出来的伤口。 “我这个人可能有很多面，教授先生，其中大部分都不太体面。但是，” 他拍拍台球桌的边， “在这件事上，我说一不二言出必行。我们两清了。” 他转身走了一步，然后扭头朝他们说， “打得很好。”

Harold一言不发地歪歪头作为回答。

************

“你刚刚的演出很精彩啊。” Reese在送Finch回到车旁边的路上评论道。

“我从未把自己封闭在象牙塔里，Mr. Reese。尽管我不太乐意承认，但是，早在你我相遇很久之前，我就已经顺着不那么循规蹈矩的道路堕落了。”

John倚在Finch轿车的车身上。“我可从来没有想到，你竟会靠着打台球坑钱啊，Finch。”

Harold把手杖倚在副驾那一边。“高校穷学生自然懂得利用自己的天赋技能。虽然Nathan有一条三寸不烂之舌，而且他也确实在我们合作创业之初拉到不少资助，但是我们的研发启动资金仍然存在巨大的缺口。”他耸耸肩。“为了填缺，有些事必须做。”

在Reese的轻笑声中，Finch坐到驾驶座上。Reese为他关上车门，然后弯下腰，两手的小臂搭在Finch按下的车窗框上。

“你对台球好像很是……心醉，Mr. Reese。有没有兴趣上一节私教课？”

搭档语气里的调侃让Reese心里既痒又暖。“我敢说，学点……玩球的知识迟早会在什么地方派上用场的。”（ball，台球，以及，蛋蛋。）

Harold严厉地瞪了他一眼，眼神里似乎并无赞许，但是他双唇的微微抽动无可救药地泄了底：他领会了Reese的双关。Finch伸手到西装外套的内口袋里，抽出一个小笔记本。

“ 如果送Mr. Tobin 安全到家之后你还不太累的话，这间宾馆大概能满足我们的目的。”

他递了一张纸条在Reese的手里，上面有一个草草写下的地址。

Reese把纸条塞进口袋。“回头见。”

Harold点点头，驾车离开。Reese轻快地大步走向酒吧。他越快把Jeremy安顿好并且确保Walsh和他的人不再反悔，他就能越早追求其他快乐的事情。

“上课”从来不曾让他这么心驰神往。

——————————TBC——————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Locked Game 胜局在握

作者：KRyn  
___________

第二章

两个半小时之后，John把车停在一家有些历史的豪华高档酒店对面。在Samaritan上线之前，他和Harold时常在这种酒店碰头，但它现在却不是预算有限的Whistler教授的常规选择。他再次核对地址。此时，手机震动，Finch发来短信。

摄像头已关。314房间。

这么说，他肯定是来对地方了。John轻巧地钻出汽车，锁车。很快，他便大踏步地穿过陈设精致的酒店大堂。电梯飕飕地把他送到既定楼层。他站在314房间门口，正要举手敲门，电子门锁传来轻柔的解锁声。他的搭档时间卡得还真好。Reese微笑着摇摇头，走进房间。

314房间是一个小型套房，光线柔和。Finch坐在一张看似古董的小书桌前，仍然身着之前那套西装，笔记本电脑翻开着摆在他面前。书桌前面是休息区，摆着几张看起来很舒服的椅子，还有一张长毛绒沙发。房间里看不到任何台球桌，倒是有一张豪华的特大号床。餐桌上铺好了亚麻桌布，摆着盘子和银质餐具，旁边是一辆酒店送餐推车，上面罗列着盛有食物的碟子，碟子上覆着盖子，只等用餐人开动。矮脚咖啡桌上放着两只海波杯，杯子里盛着烟熏琥珀色的液体，其中一只里的酒比另一只浅。

“这恐怕不是Professor Whistler负担得起的吧。” John轻巧地脱下他的黑色长大衣，扔到椅背上搭着。

Harold的手指飞快地敲击着键盘——十之八九是为了重新激活酒店的监控摄像头——然后合上笔记本电脑。他站起身，穿过房间走向John，路上顺手端起咖啡桌上的杯子。

“Whistler通过副业挣了笔可观的外快。” Harold狡黠地说。他伸手把酒杯递给Reese。Reese认出来：对方的眼睛里闪耀着促狭的光芒，和今天早些时候他见过的一模一样。

Reese小啜了一口，然后又追加了一大口。顶级威士忌像是一道火线顺着他的喉咙缓缓向下，正好迎合了他小腹开始涌起的热意。

“你顺带打了点小赌。”

Finch耸耸单边肩膀。 “我们的行动是需要运作经费的，Mr. Reese，单单指望一个教授的微薄薪资显然是杯水车薪。”

Harold走近一步，双臂环住Reese。他的手掌贴在Reese的背上，把对方拉近，自己微微仰头去亲吻对方的嘴唇。John热切地迎上去，没有端着酒杯的那只手平平地贴着Harold的腰背处，用力把他往自己的方向带。他们的亲热没有狂热的成分，只有温柔触碰的嘴唇、带着酒香的舌头，绵绵不绝地述说着欢迎和愉悦。他们的相互触碰也不是狂热的，只是想证明对方还在，而且安然无恙。

等到他们终于分开的时候，John仍恋恋不舍地用舌尖最后挑逗了一次他的搭档的双唇。他想起早些时候，Harold大喇喇地走进酒吧，直直地闯到六支枪口下；一闪而过的记忆让John紧拥Harold。 “今天晚上你把我魂都吓掉了。” 他粗声在搭档耳边说。Harold微微后仰了一点，抬眼看着他。 “但是你干得真是漂亮。” Reese轻声说，带着微微的敬畏摇了摇头。 

“有些事必须做。” Harold淡定地用一句跟先前相似的话作为回答，全无悔改之心。（One does what one must；和第一章里Finch解释靠打台球赢钱时说的“为了填缺，有些事必须做”呼应。）

“下次谨慎行事。” 这是恳求，也是命令。

Harold目不转睛地盯着Reese看了片刻，点头让步。他的手顺着John的背滑下来，握着他的腰，然后又往上游走，直到放在他的领子上。 “我想我们可以从词汇课开始。” 他喃喃地说。

John抽了下嘴角。“词汇。”

“唔，没错。” Harold的手指抚过John的西装外套。 “在学习的过程中深入了解恰当的术语始终是一件重要的事情。台球术语中自然有一些词汇是台球专属的，但是也有一些术语具有通用词的含义。如果没有牢牢掌握其中差异，这些词很容易引发误解。”

John的性器悸动着。噢，看起来这个夜晚有得玩。“牢牢掌握。” 他喃喃地重复道，一只手下滑到Harold的臀部捏了一把。

“Butt，” 作为回应，Harold眼睛亮闪闪地说。 “两个t，指球杆的底部，也就是手握的部分。” 他的手指逗弄性地抚摩着John从衬衫领口露出的皮肤，然后往上描摹他锁骨的形状。他向John靠过去，两人的下体贴在一起。 “球圈保护球杆两部分的连接点，分为‘后把圈’和‘前节圈’。”（butt ，台球中指后把，更常见的意思是屁股。球圈，collar，也就是领子。）

Harold的双手滑到John的后颈，把他拉下来，给了一个一触即离的亲吻。 “Kiss或者Kiss shot。一听就明白，对吧？”（kiss，或者kiss shot，台球中指主球碰击多于一个目标球，这种击法叫吻击。kiss，亲吻。）

John点点头。当Harold的手指顺着他的右臂往下游走，最终温暖地包住他持着威士忌酒杯的手指时，他没能忍住颤抖。

“knuckle，” 温柔的指尖若即若离地划过John覆满伤痕的关节，“是指球袋两侧库边突起处的突出曲线。” Harold的另一只手抬起来，抚摸John的脸庞。 “它们构成球袋的袋口。” （knuckle，台球中指袋沿，或者，指关节。袋口，jaw，又指下巴。）

Harold取走Reese手里的杯子，走到旁边，将杯子放置在桌上，然后回身帮他脱下黑西装外套。他牵着John的手，引他到床沿，让他坐下。 “bed指台球桌的平台面，即竞技区域。”（bed，台球中指球桌的台面，日常生活中指床。）

John双手按住羽绒被的精致面料，感觉到手掌下床垫的微微弹力。 “相当结实嘛。”

“有些顶级的球桌会使用石板的台面。” Harold拿起几个蓬松的枕头，把它们放在Reese身体两侧。 “当然，cushion的质量至关重要。” （cushion，台球中指球桌的弹力内沿，即前面常提到的库边；平时指垫子，靠垫，有缓冲作用的东西，包括原剧S1E11Finch送Reese的那个礼物。）

“我想也是。”

Harold身体前倾，解开John衬衫最上面一粒纽扣。 “瞄准线呢，” 他灵巧地解开下一颗纽扣， “是指目标球的虚拟预设行进路线，” 他的手一路往下，直到所有纽扣都畅开。 “通常是指向球袋的中心。” Harold的手指拂过Reese的性器，他的勃起从裤子形状已然可见。（瞄准线，aim line。球袋，pocket，日常生活指口袋。）

“球袋？” 

“我们待会再来谈这个词。” Harold 回答。他的手指滑到Reese大腿间，轻轻地按了一把裤子的内裆缝。 “crotch是指开伦式台球的球台边形成的夹角。开伦式台球跟我们今晚早些时候打的有所不同。” 他放开手，双手向上游走到Reese的胸前，指甲在Reese赤裸肌肤上的轻挠让Reese再次颤抖。Harold抓住Reese的衬衫边，若有所思地看着他。“这是个重要的术语，你说是吧？”（crotch，又指裆部，胯部。）

John缓缓吐出一口气，努力控制住自己，点头道。“毫无疑问。”

Harold愉快地哼了一声，灵巧地脱掉Reese的衬衫，将它放在床上离他们较远的一角。 “球桌的下半边，” 他犹豫着，询问性地扬起眉毛，直到Reese点点头，表示他今晚愿意接受这样的安排，才接着往下说， “是指开球区所在的那部分。” 他的双手顺着Reese的腿往下，跪下来，为他除去袜子。 “在英国，这一部分被叫做‘foot’。”（下半边，bottom；又指攻受里的受。foot，日常生活里指脚。）

Reese蜷起脚趾，因为Finch的一只手指挑逗性地顺着他的脚踵划到足弓。Finch抬手去解Reese的皮带。“台球中，关于‘线’的术语有很多。” 他抽出Reese的皮带，扔到地上。 “这些线并非真实存在于球桌上，但是球手需要了解它们的假定位置，因为它们影响到球在比赛中的位置。比如说，开球线。”Finch的手指拨弄着Reese的长裤纽扣，然后抬头看着他，再次以专注的目光向Reese征询他的同意。

Reese把已经到了嘴边上的调侃咽下去。他俩都是讲俏皮话和双关语的高手，而且打趣的话完美符合Finch正在教授的不正经课程，然而Reese在他们的关系之初便已经知道，Harold是一个既认真又体贴的情人。就像他刚刚提到的台球比赛中那些看不见的线一样，Finch也有一些绝不会跨过的底线。他不会在床上随心所欲为所欲为，而是会首先确保他的伴侣绝无异议。

John双手覆在情人的手上。“我想我们可以放下顾虑。” 他轻声说，自己引导着Finch的手指解开纽扣拉下拉链。

Harold给了Reese一个大大的笑容，然后轻轻地将他推倒在床上，示意他抬起臀部。Reese片刻便被脱得不着寸缕。Reese的性癖好显然包括了以语言调戏作为前戏，因为他的性器已经完全勃起，渗着前液昂然上指。

Harold衣履整齐地低头看着他，一脸出神的表情。

John清清嗓子。 “有什么问题吗？”

“我只是在考量……视觉展示的吸引力。” Finch的回应诚然冷静而且不动声色，但却让Reese觉得好笑，因为Finch灼灼的目光和渴盼地舔嘴唇的动作被他尽收眼底。

John往脑袋下面塞了个枕头。“来啊。”

Harold走到房间的另一端，回来的时候拿着他的手杖兼球杆。他拧开顶端的球体，并掉转手杖，让Reese看里头的蓝色材料。”这是氧化硅和氧化铝的化合物，而不是人们用于在黑板上写字的粉笔——也就是碳酸钙。”他倾斜杖身，让里面的隐藏部分滑出来，灵巧的手指用力一拧，将两节牢牢固定。（蓝色材料指巧克粉，也称巧粉，滑石粉，用来增加球杆和球的摩擦，英文是chalk，和粉笔是同一个词。）

“这是比赛的工具，叫做cue stick，或者简称为 ‘cue’。它一端粗一端细，长度大体为57英寸，重量因器材而异，但基本上在450克到600克之间，材质多种多样，可以是木头，” 他瞟了Reese搏动着的勃起一眼， “也可以是木头外覆盖其他材质，或者木头跟其他材质混合，比如石墨、碳纤维或者玻璃纤维。”（cue stick，cue，球杆）

Reese的注意力完全不在这些话上。他沉迷于Haold的手；那双手正在交替着套弄和轻拍他的柱体。

“巧克粉被上在杆头上，从而增加摩擦，减小杆头和主球之间的打滑。”Harold继续往下发散。

Finch轻抚着Reese的性器，给他的性器顶端上了巧粉，这个动作让Reese全身大汗淋漓。Harold撅起嘴轻轻吹一下的时候，Reese更是呻吟得很大声。

Finch的目光越过眼镜边框盯着他。“有什么问题么，Mr. Reese？”他和和气气地问。

唔，这个男人真是狡诈透顶。既然要玩游戏么……从Finch的定制长裤支起的帐篷来看，Reese该发起攻击了。“视觉效果当然是……不错的，但我想我是个喜欢‘动手’的学生。”

Finch眨眨眼，脸庞红了。 “学习方式千差万别啊。” 他回答，声音比平时小，调子比平时高。他抬手拉开领带。“也许是时候进行实战了。”

Finch的效率只不过比平时低那么一点点——颤抖的手指让马甲上的纽扣少许耽搁了一小会。Reese决定保持缄默，不做评价。Harold脱光衣衫。Reese朝床头挪了一挪，分开双腿，给Finch留出跪的空间。

虽然眼睛已经因为欲望而闪着沉郁的光，性器和Reese一样蓄势待发，但Finch在床尾犹豫了一下，拧起的眉头让额头上浮现一条皱纹。Reese懂得这幅表情的含义：这是Finch在努力衡量，作为一个脊柱做过融合手术而且髋关节活动不便的男人，他上床的动作会有多笨拙。Reese用一侧的手肘撑起身体，另一只手朝Finch伸过去。

Harold的脸红得更厉害一些，但是他接受了Reese伸出的援手，直到跪在Reese为他留出的空间时才因为难受而几不可闻地吐出一口气。他的双手紧紧扶住Reese的腰，身体前倾吻上Reese的嘴唇。这是一个近乎圣洁的亲吻。

当他一丝不挂的时候，Finch仍衣履整齐地开着授课模式，这当然令Reese性致盎然，但是Finch的苍白皮肤终于全都任他抚摸任他探索，其中诱惑也难以言喻。John加深了他的吻，手指则漫游着，在Finch的胸口挑逗着打圈，擦过光裸的背，抚弄搏动着的性器，反正所有目的都是把挥之不去的不安全感从他伴侣的脑子里逐走。

Harold喘着气往后撤，鬓角冒出的一颗颗汗珠打湿了两边的短发。他瞪了Reese一眼，但显然不够具有威慑力。Reese马上朝他得意一笑。

“库边标记，” Finch一面喃喃地说，一面朝后移动了一点，然后俯下身，舌尖埋在Reese的肚脐里。这一出乎意料的动作让Reese本能地缩了一下。Reese用力地抓住床单，因为Finch慢条斯理地往上舔舐，到Reese的右乳，到喉结下方，然后斜斜地往下到左乳，最后回到肚脐。Finch抬起头，眼睛亮闪闪：“通常镶嵌在台球桌的库边上，作为一个参考点，或者目标。”（库边标记，diamond，即钻石。）

John扬起头对他咧嘴笑。“目标。这个词我倒是认识。”（目标，target；Reese指他各种任务的目标人物。）

“是啊，那是当然，” Harold喃喃地说， “你会很高兴地知道，术语里还有 ‘kill shot’、‘double elimination’、‘duck’ 和‘cover’这些词。” Harold的指尖划过John身上众多伤口中的一道。那是子弹在他下腹部留下的伤口，盘桓不去地提醒他们Reese与Mark Snow那一场正面遭遇。 “不过，后两个术语的意思你好像还不太懂。” （Kill shot，定杆，让主球在撞击目标球后速度尽可能变慢甚至停留在目标球的原位置；字面意思是射杀。Double elimination，双淘汰制，一名选手输掉两场而非一场比赛之后方视为出局；字面意思是双杀。Duck，在台球里指离球袋非常近或者位置非常好所以几乎不可能失手的目标球；通常有快速躲闪之意。cover，台球里不知道特指什么，通常有遮挡、掩护的意思。）

John抬起手，托住伴侣的脸。 “我会努力理解的。”

“君子一言。”

Harold缓慢地向后，一只手握着John的性器：“现在我们来谈 ‘shaft’。” 他的拇指轻轻地按压海绵体的顶端：“Head cushion.” 他松松地套弄了两次。“Free stroking,” 他解释的时候一本正经。 “Arc。” 他的舌头顺着Reese挺翘的阴茎根部舔到顶端，然后顺时针方向卷动。（shaft，前节，台球杆的前半部分；又指阴茎柱体。head cushion，短库边；字面意思顶端的缓冲。Free stroke，台球里指以自由随意不经过太多盘算的方式击球；字面意思，随便撸。arc，台球里指主球因为扎杆打法而走出的弧线，通常就是指弧线。）

Reese差点从床上滚下来。“这是折磨。” 他喘息着抱怨。

“这叫Top spin。” Harold 纠正道。他的舌头逆时针卷动。 “而这个，是Back spin.” （Top spin，高杆，击球时球杆击打主球中心偏上位置，使得主球在与目标球碰撞后继续加速前进；字面意思是顶部旋转。back spin，低杆，通过击打主球球心偏下的位置使主球与目标去碰撞后往后旋退回。又称“缩杆”，“回旋球”；字面意思是反向旋转。）

Finch一只手滑到John左边大腿的下面，示意他抬腿。Reese顺从地抬起腿，Harold在贴近腹股沟的敏感肌肤上轻轻啮咬。 “入射角，指球撞向库边的角度，这是从垂直角度衡量的。可不要和反射角相混淆了；反射角是球从库边上反弹的角度，但也是从垂直角度衡量的。”（入射角，angle of incidence。反射角，angle of reflection。）

“Finch——”

Harold忽略对方喘着粗气的抗议。“我敢说你一定知道，关于球的术语数不胜数。”他一面轻声说着，一面用手指拢住Reese的睾丸，轻轻地揉捏。John勉强忍住一声呻吟。Harold抬起头来，表情纯良无辜。“你刚刚说，你对怎么玩球很有兴趣，是吧？”

Reese哑着喉咙吐出一句“是的。”

“‘手中球’的意思很明了。” Finch对着Reese的一边睾丸轻弹一记。“‘活球’是指球桌上可有效击打的球。而主球，” Harold轻柔地朝Reese的gan肛门方向揉动那颗睾丸。 “一旦位于球袋袋口，导致不能直接击打任何活球，则被视为‘死角球’。” （手中球，Ball-in-hand，特殊情况下，例如开球无效或者主球自落时，非犯规方可以将可以摆放在比赛台面的任何地方；字面意思是，蛋蛋在手。 活球，ball-on。死角球，angled ball。）

Reese以一只手指拨弄了Reese的睾丸一把，然后拿开，这个动作让Reese扭动身体。“旋转的加入会给球带来很多不同的效果。” Harold俯身用嘴轻触敏感的囊袋，然后带着满意的神情直起身。“‘大号球’主要用于八球制台球，专指号码比较大的花色球。”（大号球，big ones）

Finch的逗弄让John感觉到全身上下都在冒汗。虽然他的大脑已经趋于混沌，但他还是努力回了一句嘴：“大号球归Walsh。你的——”（Walsh和Finch对垒的那一局里，击打大号码花色球的一方是Walsh。）

“比起大和小这样的用语，我更喜欢使用纯色和花色。” Harold疾言厉色地坐直身体，他投向Reese的眼神让Reese感觉到一线热酥酥的热量顺着脊柱往上爬。“‘蓝球’通常指字面意思，蓝色的球，但是你可能愿意了解下别的意思——” （蓝球，blue ball，可以指蓝色的台球，也可以指斯诺克中放在台球蓝色点上分值为五分的球，然而，又指性兴奋时阴茎和睾丸区域充血的状态。）

Reese抬起身，用嘴唇封住Finch的嘴，投入一个炽热的吻。等到他们因为缺氧而不得不分开的时候，Reese的拇指轻轻划过伴侣的下眼睑。

“我喜欢蓝色。” 他喘着气倒回床上。

Harold不满地哼了一声“唔~~~~”，但是他的视线暖融融的，爱意满溢，嘴角的微笑亦甜蜜柔和。他的手指轻若羽毛，沿着Reese的会阴，直至抵在括约肌上。Reese觉得自己全身的血液都冲到了下体，他的性器猛地上翘。为了防止结束得太快，他努力地克制住睾丸的收缩。

“现在我们来谈‘pocket’这个词。” 给了Reese一小会功夫平复之后，Finch继续轻言细语。“如果用作名词，它是指球桌上的一个开口。如果用作动词——“ Reese弓起背，因为Finch加大了按压刺激入口神经群的力度，探入一只指尖，并停留在那里。 “它和英式英语里的 ‘pot’是同一个意思，都是指打入一个球。” （pocket，球袋。pot，落袋。）

“如果你还是光动嘴皮子的话，我该打你了。” Reese低声恐吓。

“如果你想有效进球而且不自落的话，” Harold语重心长， “耐心是比赛必不可少的一部分，John。”（自落，scratch，指主球入袋，在此情况下，击球权转移到对方手里。）

入口处的压力突然消失得无影无踪了，但更多的压力几乎立刻取而代之，并且冷冰冰，滑腻腻。不管Harold把润滑剂藏在什么地方，Reese都庆幸那个地方肯定触手可及。他主动放松肌肉，给Finch的手指进一步探索提供便利。他的注意力放在搭档开拓他身体时的动作上，而Finch一边继续没完没了地讲解着各种台球术语和解释，一边进入第二根手指，然后是第三根。Finch令人宽慰的声音在Reese耳边模糊成一片没有意义但悦耳的音符，将他淹没在快感中。

当Finch戴好套的阴茎戳到他的大腿，他挺起身。“灌球呢，”他的伴侣露齿而笑， “是目标球在落袋之前接触一条或多条库边。” Finch微微移动身体，阴茎触碰Reese的睾丸，成功激起Reese的闷哼。 “这个叫做‘In the balls’。” （灌球，bank shot。in the balls，指对于某一方球手而言局面很好，球的分布位置不仅容易进球，而且便于连续进球；字面意思，在蛋蛋中。）

John微微昂起头，看着他的搭档。 “Walsh的人管你叫‘banger’的时候也是这么个意思么？”（banger，前面Walsh手下嘲弄Finch的词，大力士。bang，猛烈撞击，也有性交的意思。banger从字面意思看，可解释为猛烈撞击的人，性交的人。）

“并非如此。 ‘banger’是描述新手的词语，并非褒义。” Harold 不屑地哼了一声。“指‘大力’击球的球手，用力过猛，却不懂控制或者走位。” 他将性器的前端抵住Reese的入口。 “这个词完全不适合我的球技。我总是‘in stroke’。”（in stroke，台球里指技艺高超；字面意思撸起来，干起来。）

John大笑着往后倒头，双腿抬起方便Finch进入。“那就开始干吧。”

Finch顺畅地进入Reese的身体，娴熟一如他掌控台球杆。他停顿了几秒钟，微微喘气。两人的视线锁在一处。Finch微微睁大了眼，因为Reese的身体迎上来，示意Finch继续。Harold将自己往外抽了一点，然后喉间呻吟着深入。他很快形成了自己的节奏。Reese承受着快乐，脚踵小心地抵着伴侣的背，用脚把他拉得更靠近一点。

Reese沉浸在汹涌的感官快乐中，不知道过了多久。当他偶尔还能留意到现实的时候，Harold喘息得越来越厉害的授课从词汇课转成了物理学的长篇大论，短促沉重的呼吸间迸出“力”、“摩擦力”这样的词语，Reese最终完全迷乱在性爱里。

等他回过神来的时候，他发现Harold趴在他身上，两人疲软下来的性器亲密地靠在一起。Harold恢复得更早一点：他去处理了保险套，稍事收拾，免得他俩躺在一滩精液里。John朝自己情人被汗水黏在一起的头发上吻了吻，拉起被子，直到他们被羽绒被覆盖。

“我喜欢的你的教学方式，Finch。” 他的声音像天鹅绒一样柔软华美。

“接下来会有一场考试。容我警告你，Mr. Reese，我阅卷相当严格，你对主考官的吹捧是没有用的。” Harold的嗓音慵软不输给Reese。

“考试？”

“当然。你得证明你确实掌握了这些概念。”

至少要等好几个小时他们才会有精力再来一场。不过食物摆在触手可及的地方，套间的浴室大概配备着非常舒适的淋浴间，而且退房时间要到第二天早上了。John笑得很灿烂。“学生摇身一变当老师。”

Finch从喉咙里轻轻哼了一声。“我很乐意对你的技巧进行评点，Mr. Reese。”他朝Reese那边偎过去。“不过等我先打个盹儿。”

——完结——


End file.
